


I'll Bring You Home

by SamaraKurtofsky



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraKurtofsky/pseuds/SamaraKurtofsky
Summary: Dave finds himself saying very unexpected words. Mostly just shameless Kurtofsky fluff.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	I'll Bring You Home

Dave woke up later than usual, his arm around the pillow and a relaxed smile painted on his face. He looked around the room, rubbing his eyes. Kurt's scent was still on the sheets.

He sat up and yawned. A chuckle escaped him when he heard the sound of coffee crackling from the coffee pot and the familiar aroma of breakfast. He put on a pair of comfortable pants and followed the voice of Kurt, who hummed in a low voice the words of a song he had never heard before.

He was greeted by a slightly sleepy - but not less adorable - smile. He stood motionless, like he was struck by lightning, in front of Kurt's bare legs, and his whole figure, dressed only in Dave's old shirt and a pair of slippers. His hair was still messy, and he had a jar of jam in his hand.

"Good morning, David," said Kurt, with a light kiss on the lips. It didn't last more that a few seconds, but Dave's heart seemed to stop in his chest, and he was struck by the fleeting desire and a silent prayer for those seconds to never end.

"Good morning," he replied, with a shyness he thought he had left behind. It was as if his whole body was unprepared to welcome that feeling of warmth and love. So pure, yet at times irrational. If he had to describe it, he would not have been able to find the right words. He was not a poet or a writer. He liked numbers, and was relieved when everything followed the rules of logic.

Love, however, had different rules, it seemed. It could be sudden, unwanted, passionate, with no patterns to follow. It took his breath away, made his knees tremble, and he often wondered if it was possible to love too much, or if the sensations he felt were the same as any other person in love.

Or it were normal to wish that a single kiss on the lips would last forever.

"I made breakfast. Nothing special. I thought it would be nice to go out for a walk and have lunch at a nice place. It’s not often that you and I both have a day off."

Dave nodded, and covered Kurt's hand with his own. "Absolutely. We can go to the aquarium, after lunch. If you like, of course. You said once that you wanted to go, but you never found the time. And it's special ... breakfast, I mean. Thanks." He blushed a little, and Kurt smiled more, kissing him this time on the cheek, and placing two plates and two cups on the table.

Kurt giggled. "I really want to see seals. And dolphins. I've never really been to an aquarium. Sad, but true." He sat down next to Dave, who was surprised by Kurt's fingers, which intertwined with his own, creating a perfect design.

"Until today," he answered, chuckling. "I love you."

He said it as a confession, as if it was the first time.

Kurt seemed unaware of the meaning of those words. Or maybe he knew, and it was one of those love-rules that Dave was still trying to understand.

"I love you too."

Dave didn't doubt it. Kurt said it often. Before saying goodbye to each other to work, when they curled up on the sofa to watch a movie, every time they made love. Dave repeated those words, but after saying them, he often found himself reflecting on their meaning, on the real weight of those few letters.

"Kurt, I love you. It means I can't imagine my life, without you by my side." Dave wasn't good with words, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. And trying again. To infinity, if necessary. "It means that everything we do together is special. Simply because it's you and me. Even paying rent, or washing the dishes. It means that sometimes I try to stay awake a few minutes longer, just to watch you sleep. It means that I will always try to be the best version of myself, to make you proud of me. It means that I will always support your dreams, even if making them true causes us to spend less time together. I love you."

Dave wiped his tears, and realized that Kurt's grip on his hand had grown stronger, and that his eyes were also clouded. The smile had remained painted on his lips, and it was full of affection, surprise, and emotion.

"David ..."

He hadn't prepared that speech, and he certainly hadn't imagined saying the words that followed. It was so easy and natural.

"Kurt ... would you marry me?"

They looked at each other intensely, Kurt's blue eyes were wide open, and Dave realized he had just proposed Kurt. For real. He did it during breakfast, them both dressed in just few clothes, without a ring or a song, or even a memorized speech.

"I mean ... I don't have a ring. God ... I fucked up, right? Kurt, I'm sorry. I really want to marry you, but you deserve more than this..."

He found himself being held by Kurt's arms around his neck, and their lips joined in a kiss that left him breathless.

It would last forever, in a way.

Dave would never forget the perfect beauty of that kiss.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Kurt wiped his eyes and the tears that streaming down his rosy cheeks.

"Years ago, I got what seemed to be a perfect proposal. There were confetti, three show choir groups, a ring ... and my future husband waiting for me with a prepared speech in the same place we met. My friends and family were all excited to hear my fateful ‘yes’." Kurt's gaze was lost in those memories, and a dark shadow appeared in his crystal eyes. "He pretended to be my prince charming, and to do so he staged the perfect ending for our fairy tale. Everyone applauded and hugged me the moment I said yes. I could barely move. I knew it was fake… a staged perfection made to put pressure on me... and deep down, where I didn't like to look, I also knew that all his words were lies. He had broken those promises once, and he would have done it again. Still, I said yes to him. How could have I disappoint everyone? And how could I aspire to true love, when I was told day after day that was it? What I already had? That there was nothing more? All I really wanted was love, respect. walking hand in hand with someone, rather than living in an eternal competition that I could never have won. And he didn't give me that.” He took a deep breath, and continued. "I don't need a big show and a Beatles song about me being nothing, without someone's love. I want to spend my life with you because your love doesn't need words, or big gestures. Because I can say the wrong thing, or I may be too busy with everyday life. I may be too sleepy to have sex, or irritated from having to deal with an annoying person at work. And you would still be here, loving the imperfect me.. There are times when I prefer to be alone, and I don't have the ability to devote all my attention to you. It happens to you too. We do our best, but we can't be perfect, right? And still we love each other, and even in those moments I'm never afraid of losing you, or terrified of not being enough. You often sit next to me in silence, or make me something to eat because I forgot to have lunch, due to work. You hold me until I fall asleep, or you warm me a cup of warm milk without me asking. There are many things I can doubt, but your love is not one of them. So my answer is yes. I want to marry you."

Dave holds him close, and their breaths were lost in each other. They laughed and cried, between a kiss and a touch.

"Do you know what I was singing before you woke up?"

Dave smiled and shook his head, while Kurt began to sing.

_When you're lost_  
_You're alone and you can't get back again_  
_I'll find you, darling, and I'll bring you home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to Elle_Delajoie for being a beta and correcting my grammar mistakes.


End file.
